Un deseo 'casi' imposible
by Kmiya
Summary: Es un simple deseo, que ambos creen casi imposible. Pero el 'casi' es lo que mantiene la ilusión. Shonen ai.


**Advertencia:** El spoiler más popular del final del tomo 27 (antes de Shippuuden y el Kakashi-Gaiden). Shonen ai porque no llego a Yaoi (xD) y creo que ya (?)  
**Palabras:** 1,178.  
**Beta:** Nahiara-Hime me hizo el favor nOn  
**Nota:** Viñeta creada para la tabla de _Temas Musicales,_ de la comunidad **Fandom Insano**. Disque basada en la canción **_Deseos de cosas imposibles_** (De la Oreja de Van Gogh).

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Un deseo _casi_ imposible**

Se sentó en el Ichiraku y antes de que pudiera ordenar, el dueño ya estaba preparando un plato de ramen mientras decía _'¿El de siempre?'_. Él asintió y se preguntó desde cuando se había vuelto un cliente frecuente de ese lugar. Cayó en cuenta al escuchar unas voces a su espalda. Al mirar se topó con aquel par que, inconcientemente, evitaba todas las veces posibles.

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban platicando, parados en una esquina. El rubio parecía muy animado en lo que decía, mientras que el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pero él pudo notar que toda la atención del Uchiha estaba dirigida en Naruto. _Como siempre_. Un mal sabor de boca lo inundó, por lo que regresó su vista al señor que preparaba su platillo y trató de hacer oídos sordos a lo demás.

Shikamaru se sintió algo tonto por actuar de ese modo, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de parecer que todo había regresado a la normalidad en la aldea, ya nada era como antes. Suspiró fastidiado y se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose si seguiría así por siempre.

Sucedía que, por largo tiempo y sin que ninguno se lo explicara claramente, Shikamaru se había convertido en el punto de apoyo de Naruto desde que este había regresado de su entrenamiento especial. La amistad entre ambos creció muy rápido, llegando a contarse todas sus inquietudes sin temor a lo que el otro pudiera pensar. La confianza que existía entre los dos era tanta, que incluso Tsunade-Hime los enviaba –cada vez que podía- a las mismas misiones, porque hacían buen equipo. Shikamaru era quien convencía al rubio, cuando tenía esos arranques de depresión extraños, de que no desistiera de su misión de traer a Sasuke. También solía decirle que no podía creer que alguien tan _tonto_ pudiera llegar a ser Hokage algún día, y si eso sucedía Konoha estaría en problemas. En esas ocasiones Naruto solía darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro, fingiendo estar molesto y confirmándole que lo tendría a su lado, para que fuera su estratega, sin importar lo problemático que le pudiera resultar.

Sí, definitivamente las cosas entre los dos eran muy buenas, pero nada era perfecto. Al parecer siempre tenía que existir algo que arruinara la completa felicidad del rubio, o eso creía fervientemente Naruto.

Al fin había logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta, después de una ardua lucha –tanto emocional como física- que los dejó muy cansados. Al llegar a la aldea, el Uchiha tuvo que pasar por muchos meses de exámenes, para comprobar su condición y asegurarse que esta era buena. Además, y eso era la parte más difícil para el joven ninja, tenía que pasar por varias pruebas para demostrarle a la aldea que era de fiar y que nunca volvería a hacer algo semejante nuevamente. Naruto creyó que todo eso era mucho problema, pero Shikamaru lo convenció de que era necesario, aunque este último sólo lo consideraba así porque, si Uchiha demostraba ser confiable, era posible que Naruto no volviera a sufrir como en aquellos años. En todo ese tiempo Naruto estuvo a su lado, demostrándole que, a pesar de todo, contaba con su amistad y lealtad. Todos estaban de acuerdo que, sino fuera por el Uzumaki, las cosas hubieran sido mucho más complicadas para Sasuke, así que nadie se extrañó de que ambos terminaran siendo pareja.

Fue en ese instante, cuando escuchó como una emocionada Sakura le decía a Ino que al fin había sucedido aquello que tanto temían, pero aún así estaba contenta por sus dos amigos, que Shikamaru entendió algo que le dolió en el alma. El cariño que sentía por Naruto había crecido demasiado, tanto que –con pesar- aceptó que estaba enamorado del chico. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Él había perdido contra Sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo y Shikamaru sabía muy bien cuando retirarse de una pelea, más si era una que no podría ganar.

El dueño del Ichiraku sacó a Nara de sus pensamientos cuando le sirvió su platillo. Shikamaru lo agradeció con un gesto y comenzó a comer, fue en ese momento en que Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron, sólo porque el primero lo había visto y quería saludarlo. Le reclamó por haberlo tenido abandonado tanto tiempo, pero Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros, excusándose con el hecho de que ahora tenía un equipo genin a su cuidado y eran más problemáticos de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Aquello divirtió a Naruto, quien compadecía a los pobres niños por tener un sensei tan _perezoso_.

Pero la plática murió pronto, cuando Sasuke le recordó al rubio que tenían algo que hacer. Shikamaru se despidió con un gesto y siguió comiendo, sin notar la mirada de tristeza que le dirigió Naruto. Ambos chicos se marcharon y, cuando Shikamaru los miró de reojo, pudo ver como se tomaban de las manos y que el Uchiha tenía una pequeña sonrisa –casi inexistente-.

La verdad es que le había mentido a Naruto, su equipo genin era bueno y no estaba tan ocupado como había dicho. Pero desde que esos dos comenzaron a salir consideró que era buena idea hacer algo de distancia. Él no se llevaba con Sasuke y estaba seguro que el chico no estaría muy contento con el hecho de que Naruto fuera tan amigable con alguien más que no fuera él.

Se guardaría lo que sentía, no viéndole el sentido a decírselo a alguien. Seguiría con su vida y, esperaba, cuando Sasuke se adecuara de nuevo a la aldea, retomaría su amistad con Naruto. Deseaba que para ese entonces lo que sentía desapareciera y sólo quedara un inocente cariño, nada más.

Pero al parecer no era el único que la estaba pasando mal. Antes de dar vuelta en la esquina, Naruto volteó un poco el rostro, mirando el lugar donde se encontraba sentado Shikamaru y, sin que se diera cuenta Sasuke, soltó un suspiro. En ese momento el moreno le estrujó la mano y Naruto lo miró, sonriéndole tranquilamente, indicándole que no se preocupara por nada.

Mentalmente Naruto se dijo que era un tonto por entender las cosas hasta el último momento. Cuando comenzó a salir con Sasuke lo comprendió. Quería a Shikamaru, era alguien muy distinto a él, pero nunca le había hecho pasar ningún mal momento, ni siquiera sin intención. Pero era tarde, Sasuke lo necesitaba y él hizo una promesa de estar a su lado en todo momento.

Pero, aún así, no deja de ilusionarse con que algún día Sasuke se dé cuenta por si sólo que las cosas ya no son como antes y que las miradas que ha compartido con Shikamaru en ese tiempo le comprobaban que era correspondido. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, porque aquello era lo único que lograba que olvidara cualquier pensamiento negativo. El deseo de que las cosas hubieran sido distintas existía y sería lo que le animaría a seguir adelante, que no se diera por vencido.

Algún día sería completamente feliz y ya no cometería más errores como aquél. Estaba seguro.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3  
_


End file.
